7 Twins: The Impossible or Possible
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is actually Eileithyia Lerida Weasley twin sister to Ron Weasley. Harry also has a twin and Hermione, Neville, Draco and Luna. She is 16 and in hiding. The Cullen's leave Bella then Bella gets a communication from her Golden Twins group. It will change her life forever…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella is actually Eileithyia Lerida Weasley twin sister to Ron Weasley. Harry also has a twin and Hermione, Neville, Draco and Luna. She is 16 and in hiding. The Cullen's leave Bella then Bella gets a communication from her Golden Twins group. It will change her life forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Bella/Eileithyia's POV**

My name is Eileithyia Lerida Weasley twin sister of Ronald Bilius Weasley. I am about to go to Hogwarts. I was excited and could feel my twins excitement but also nervousness. So far we were in a compartment alone. That's when we meet twins Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter. The Boy and girl that lived. We talk and it is easy. The next pair to come was Draco and Lyra Malfoy they asked to join our compartment. They wanted out of what their father wanted them to do. They had bought Blaise Zabini and his twin Nala Zabini with them. Next to come where the Longbottom twins, Hermione and Blake Granger and the twin Lovegood sisters.

Most paired up to talk. I was special because I could see bonds attaching people. Most of the people in this compartment had a bond to another in this compartment all but Blaise.

"You know there are 7 sets of twins in here", I say

"7 is a powerful magically number", Draco says

"Maybe we were destined to meet. And become friends?" Luna asks

"Could be possible but I am no seer", Nala says

"So are we friends?" Luna asks

"I never had a friend or friends before", the Potter twins say

"We never had friends either", the Granger twins say

"Come on Ron. Please", I say to my twin

"I can't stand that look. OK! They all seem to be alright", Ron says

"What if we are in different houses?" Harry asks

"Doesn't matter", I say

"Your friends should all be in one house", Draco says

"Is there a rule saying that? I didn't think so. So friends?" I ask holding out my hand

Everyone puts their hand on mine.

"Friends", we say together

When we got off the train and where taken to the Castle it was breath taking. Us girls took one boat and the boys another. As we were lead in to the hall we stayed together. I was clutching Ron's hand. I see my friends doing the same.

"When I place the sorting hat on your head you'll be sorted into your houses", Professor McGonagall says, "Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Trevor"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Two more names later it was the twins Hermione and Blake's turn I crossed my fingers for them.

"Granger, Blake"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Granger, Hermione"

"RAVENCLAW!"

I clap for my friends they had been put together. I would say by Hermione's look she thought to get into Ravenclaw with her twin.

Next twins where the Longbottom twins.

"Longbottom, Damion"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt bad for them being split up. Now the Lovegood twins where up

"Lovegood, Luna"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lovegood, Pandora"

"RAVENCLAW!"

I clap for my friends who go and join Hermione and Blake at Ravenclaw table.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a shocked silence but Draco's friends clapped.

"Malfoy, Lyra"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Next where the Potter Twins

"Potter, Harry"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Rose"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next twin couple was Ron and I.

"Weasley, Eileithyia"

"_A great mind and another Weasley. I know what to do with you"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts

I go over to my older twin brothers who were clapping and cheering.

"Weasley, Ronald"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I clap for my brother I had heard the brief words of the hat in Ron's mind.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabini, Nala"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I grin at all my friends and they grin at me.

Over the years we didn't make people believe we couldn't be friends being in separate houses some of us but we made it work. In second year they started calling us all the 7 Golden Twins. What they didn't know our mines had joined together not from or twin bond to our twin but a bond to each other in our twin group. It made things interesting. Third Year with Sirius Black escaping, Hermione telling us Professor Lupin was a werewolf, Harry seeing Peter's name on the map. With all of us working together when Sirius dragged Ron into the weeping willow we managed to capture Peter Pettigrew. But that night was a full moon which Blaise remaindered us during the story telling. Luna had a vile of potion on her and gave it to Professor Lupin saying it was his potion. We got out of the Shrieking Shack before he transformed. With all our wands on Pettigrew he couldn't escape and Harry and Rose where free to live with Sirius as he now was a cleared murder. In our fourth year when Harry was named Tri-Wizard Champion all of us gathered about him supporting him and telling people he didn't put his name in the Goblet.

For the Yale ball each one of us asked the other they liked out. Blaise didn't have a date and I didn't so we decided to go as friends.

In the end of fourth year Harry was kidnapped at the third task. Rose his twin knew where to find him. She made a Port-key and we all arrived at the grave yard. I felt black magic there. As the killing curse was shouting I made Cedric fall looking dead. Then Voldemort came back. We barely escaped there with our lives.

Mum and Dad scolded us for going but Ron and I didn't care. We had helped Harry and stopped Cedric getting killed.

Now Voldemort was back he was interested in my power for some reason. That's when the truth came out I was the one at the Potter's with Harry the night Voldemort killed Harry and Rose's parents. Rose had been at the Longbottom's at the time. I Eileithyia Lerida Weasley was really the girl-who-lived. That night Dumbledore sent me away from the magically one for my protection.

I was allowed to do magic and the only thing a learnt besides that Voldemort wants me dead is to Apparate all of us did for emergency's under the new Minister Amelia Bones who was Aunt to Susan Bones, Blaise's girlfriend.

I meet the Cullen's in Forks and we all know what happened their they left me. Edward left me in the forest. But I knew he was my mate. My power doesn't lie. So I decided to mope around till he came back. And not go after him. Well that plan went out the window…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
